The Ghost of a Evil dead Aunt
by Nightfly123
Summary: Prince Nightfly and princess Bia are being chased by the ghost of Nightfly's long-dead Aunt Lizzie and they must prove that love is the most powerful weapon that can beat anything...even a ghost.


**Hello Everyone. Here is my special Halloween short story and I hope that you will enjoy it. This also takes place in Alexriolover95's Medieval Adventures timeline.**

Lightning and thunder struck the night while strong winds blew trees close to breaking point as a male Spix Macaw and a female Spix Macaw are being chase by a unwanted enemy ghost and they were still far away from the kingdom which was ruled by princess Bia's father King Blu.

The male Spix Macaw is called Nightfly and the female Spix Macaw is his wife princess Bia who was currently holding onto her husband's wing as they tried to escape the evil ghost which was a spirit of Nightfly's evil aunt Lizzie.

"Hey Bia, do you see that ghost anywhere?" asked prince Nightfly, worriedly. "Since I am getting worried that we are still being followed".

"I don't know Nightfly but I get a feeling that we are losing her" said princess Bia as she gave her husband a comforting smile. "Don't worry, we are going to be ok Nightfly".

"Thanks Bia, I am so glad that I met someone like you" said prince Nightfly, smiling. "I love you Bia, you know that right?".

"Of course I do" said princess Bia as she gently nudged her husband. "Besides, we are going to survive this...together".

Prince Nightfly quickly gave a kiss on his wife's forehead and they continued to run away from the evil ghost before they eventually came to a water-fall much to their discomfort and absolute horror.

Princess Bia took a small peak at what was at the bottom of the water-fall and she was shocked to see only water which she knew was very bad since they were birds and they couldn't possibly swim in water.

She turned round only to see her husband Nightfly was also taking a look at the bottom and, like Bia, he was feeling unsure if they could swim but he knew that if they had to jump into the water to survive then so be it.

"Hey Bia" said prince Nightfly. "You know that you get that feeling when you're standing in a high place and a sudden urge to jump?...I don't have it".

"Yeah no kidding" agreed princess Bia before she kissed her husband on the cheek. "But we are going to jump together so that way we have some comfort".

"Agreed" said prince Nightfly although his mind was on that ghost that was currently chasing them. "I think that we should-".

They were cut off when some bird skeletons came walking towards them and some dead birds were coming back from the dead along with some Zombies while the ghost of former Queen Lizzie came face to face with prince Nightfly and princess Bia.

Princess Bia cuddled her husband knowing that they must stick together while trying to figure out a way to escape at the same time although both prince Nightfly and princess Bia knew that the water-fall was their best chance of escaping but they were too nervous to take it.

"Oh my" said the ghost of Lizzie. "You really have met your match Nightfly and your pretty wife shall pay the price for it".

"I don't think so" said prince Nightfly, angrily as he grabbed his sword out of his sheathe. "You leave my wife out of this".

"You think that you are better than me?" asked the ghost of Lizzie as she brought out her ghostly sword. "Then come and prove it!".

Prince Nightfly slowly let go of princess Bia's wing before charging at the ghost of Lizzie who began to overpower him by punching and kicking him repeatedly until she pushed him near the water-fall but Nightfly quickly got up again and began to fight off the zombies and Skeletons and undead birds before continuing to fight the ghost of Lizzie.

Princess Bia began to feel scared for her husband knowing that facing a ghost was difficult although she still hoped that Nightfly would eventually come out on top but she only thought of that for a few seconds before seeing the ghost of Lizzie charging at Nightfly again.

The ghost of Lizzie was still charging at prince Nightfly who managed to dodged her incoming attacks before surprisingly managing to cause a serious injury to the ghost of Lizzie by punching her in the stomach although the ghost of Lizzie managed to kick of the edge of the water-fall.

Princess Bia felt so scared for her husband's life that she pushed aside her previous worry of the water-fall and jumped after her husband who plunged into the water below before princess Bia followed a few seconds later.

She managed to grab Nightfly and bring him to safety which was land where she began to try and revive him before Nightfly managed to wake up and began to spit water as princess Bia hugged him in happiness which he gladly hugged back.

"Nightfly, you're ok" said princess Bia as she kissed him on the beak. "I thought you were dead for a minute there".

"Don't worry" said prince Nightfly as he stroked his wife's cheek with his wing. "Water can't beat me that easily".

Princess Bia smiled before she and Nightfly saw the ghost of Lizzie come charging straight at them but this time Nightfly was ready for her and so was princess Bia who held her husband's wing with her own as they managed to block the ghost of Lizzie's attack.

The ghost of Lizzie was shocked to see that princess Bia and prince Nightfly managed to block her attack before they grabbed her sword and turned it towards her before they thrust the ghostly sword into her own belly.

They watched as the ghost of Lizzie soon began to disappear with a blood-curdling scream until she was gone in a flash of light before the ghostly sword fell into prince Nightfly's wings and it was a sword that he would keep with him at all times.

Prince Nightfly and princess Bia cuddled each other as they watched everything go back to normal before they managed to get back to King Blu's kingdom and they got into their bed before snuggled up next to each other.

"Good-Night Bia" said Prince Nightfly as he kissed princess Bia on the beak. "Sleep tight".

"Good-night Nightfly" said princess Bia as she kissed prince Nightfly on the cheek. "Don't let the bed bugs bite".

 **I know that it may seem rushed but it will have to do for now although I will be making some changes in order to make the story flow more fluidly.**

 **Happy Halloween :)**


End file.
